everythingpowerrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Zordon Era
1775 * The colonies of Angel Grove and Mariner Bay are established. * General Havok creates his Robotic Army based on blueprint of Cogs stolen from the Machine Empire. 1880 * Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Kimberly (from the year 1994) appears in downtown Angel Grove followed by Goldar, Neddlenose and a squad of Zedd-Putties. Kimberly seeks out Zordon and Alpha 4 who activates four of the power coins to defeat Goldar and his army. ** Rocko DeSantos becomes the first human Red Mighty Morphin Ranger ** Abraham Park becomes the first Black Mighty Morphin Ranger ** Miss Alicia Ashley becomes the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger ** William Cranston becomes the first Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger. * The Wild West Rangers along with local hero The White Stranger, destroy the Zedd-Putties and send Goldar and NeedleNose back to 1994. * The Power Coins are returned to Zordon and Kimberly is rescued back to 1994. With the recent events, Zordon makes realises that the return of Lord Zedd is near and speeds up his preparations for the upcoming war. 1881 * Alpha 4 begins activating the Dinozords. 1885 * During an experimental test run of the Dinzords, a power surge causes Alpha 4 to malfunction and shut down. Zordon contacts Edenoi and orders a replacement android. Alpha 5 soon arrives and picks up where Alpha 4 left off. 1897 * Divatox orders General Havok and his men to build her a space base. It would take them 100 years to complete. 1948 * Viktor Adler, who would later become the second Master Org, is born. Richard Evans is also born. 1951 * Elizabeth Evans is born. 1979 * Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch were born. * Andros, and Zhane are born on KO-35. * Mike Corbett and Joel Rawlings are born. 1980 * TJ Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Chad Lee, and Ryan Mitchell were born. 1981 * Three good friends and scientists, Richard Evans, Elizabeth Evans, and Viktor Adler, work together to prove the existence of Animaria. * Viktor fell in love with Elizabeth, but was shattered when he discovered that she became engaged to Richard Evans. The three continue working together, with Viktor's hatred for Richard growing as he took the spotlight on the Animaria project. * Cole Evans is born. * Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers are born. 1982 * Richard's team journey to the Amazon in search of evidence that Animaria once existed. They find some suspicious looking seeds which are the remnants of Master Org. Viktor grabs the seeds and out of personal revenge, eats them later that night and is infused with the power of Master Org. He chases Richard and Elizabeth and kills them, but was unable to find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he is found by a tribe. Viktor Adler eventually assumes the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. (Power Rangers Wild Force") * Dana Mitchell and Taylor Earhardt are born. 1983 * Kiya and Kanoi were students at the Wind Ninja Academy; Kiya in the Earth Ninja category and Kanoi in the Air Ninja category. Even at a young age, Kiya (aka Lothor) craved power and secretly began practicing dark ninja magic. When a woman named Miko was inducted to the Academy with a mystical samurai pendant, he attempted to steal it, but was stopped by Cam, who took the pendant back to the future. For his crimes, Kiya was banished from the Earth by his sensei and, in his rage, he forswore his family and ninja heritage and declared himself to be Lothor. In space, he continued his mad search for power. Kanoi then married. * Cam is born. * Tanya's parents go missing on Mysterio island while looking for the "Lost Tiki of Aurico after leaving Tanya in Africa. They are seeking Auric because legend says he will protect and help their land prosper. * Danny Delgado is born 1984 * Miko dies of an illness but not before making Kanoi promise to keep Cam out of harm. * Karone is kidnapped by Darkronda and transformed into Astronema. * Shane Clarke, and Hunter Bradley are born. * Alyssa Enrilé is born. 1985 * Justin Stewart and Max Cooper are born. * Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks and Blake Bradley are born. 1986 * From the public's perception, the Earth is attacked by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa after the reverse time. The Earth becomes defended by the Alien Power Rangers of Aquitar. In actuality this is a time bubble from 1995. * Aisha Campbell arrives in Central Africa on her quest for the Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal where she encounters Tanya Sloan who helps her. * Aisha decides to stay in Africa and Tanya returns to the "future" to become the Yellow Zeo Ranger. With the time shifts the barrier between the real world and the Mystic World weaken allowing residents from the Mystic World to slip through. 1987 * Nick Russell is born to Leanbow and Udonna * Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, and Chip Thorn are born. 1988 * Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez-Mercer were born. 1989 * The original Zords are fully activated and ready to go. * Kendall Morgan is born. * Will Aston, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson and Rose Ortiz were born. 1990 * Casey Rhodes and Lily Chilman are born. 1991 * Theo Martin is born. * Tyzonn is born on Mercuria 1992 * NASADA discover the abandoned Bandora Palace on the Moon and start sending a research crew to explore the area. * Zordon remembers that Lord Zedd is due to return and begins working on the Thunderzord upgrades to the dinozords for when Zedd returns. 1993 (Mighty Morphin) * Rita Repulsa's dumpster crash lands on the Moon. As a result of a Japanese Nasda crew currently exploring the area, Rita and her minions escape and set up in the abandoned Bandora Palace. * Zordon senses Rita's escape and orders Alpha 5 to teleport the descendants of the Wild West Rangers to the Command Center. However Alpha 5 panics and only teleports 2 of them and three of their friends. As a result Zordon modifies his plans and activates the Power Coins. ** Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Zack Taylor ** Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Kimberly Ann Hart ** Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Billy Cranston ** Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Ranger Trini Kwan ** Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - Jason Lee Scott * The Dinozords are activated and form the Megazord for the first time * Over the coarse of 5 months, Rita sends attack after attack on Angel Grove City. Zordon begins to see the need for a more powerful zord to help the Megazord and begins to build Titanus. * Zordon reactivates the Ancient Power Weapons with a technological upgrade. * Rita decides to activate the long dormant Dragon Power Coin creating the Green Ranger. She kidnaps and places Tommy Oliver under an evil spell and forces him to damage the Command Centre. * Goldar and the Green Ranger attack and damage the Rangers Weapons and Zords. * Scorpina is revived and joins the war against the Rangers. * Rita gives Tommy the Dragon Dagger and activates the sleeping Dragonzord which lay dormant in Angel Grove Harbor. * The Rangers are able to break Rita's spell over Tommy and he joins the Ranger Team. * Rita attempts to destroy the Rangers by sending them to the Island of Illusion. However the Rangers are able to break Rita's spell and escape. * Rita links the last remnant of the Green Ranger Powers she has access to to the magical Green Candle. The flame of the candle is fueled by the Green powers. The Rangers attempt to stop the candle from burning out but fail. Tommy transfers the last of his powers to Jason and retires as a Power Ranger. The Green Power Coin remains in the Command Centre. * Rita launches her War-Zord 'Cyclopsis' which is piloted by Goldar. Cyclopsis is able to severely damage the Zords however the Rangers rally together and are able to destroy Cyclopsis. Rita retreats as well to re-stratergise. * Lord Zedd senses Rita's failures and begins his journey to Earth. * Rita and Goldar kidnap the parents of Angerl Grove High and force the Rangers to surrender their Power Coins for their safe return. With the Coins in his procession Goldar goes back on the deal forcing the Rangers to retreat back to the Command Centre. * Zordon infuses the Green Power Coin with his own energy and sends Tommy to retrieve the Power Coins. Tommy succeeds and in the process the Green Ranger Powers are temporally restored. 1994 (Season 2) * Lord Zedd arrives at Earth's Moon and takes over the Bandora Palace. Rita is banished back into her space dumpster and put in a solar orbit while Goldar and the minions decide to serve Lord Zedd. * Zedd sends his first attack to Earth. The dinozords are damaged and the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord are taken over by the Pirantishead. The Rangers manage to regain control of the stolen zords and Zordon activates their Thunder Upgrades creating the Thunderzords. ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord becomes the Red Dragon Thunderzord ** Mastodon Dinozord becomes the Lion Thunderzord ** Triceratops Dinozord becomes the Unicorn Thunderzord ** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord becomes the Griffin Thunderzord ** Pterodactyl Dinozord becomes the Firebird Thunderzord * Alpha starts building the White Tigerzord to replace the Dragonzord. * Zedd determins that Rita's greatest failure was the Green Ranger and starts t focus all his attacks on Tommy so the Green Ranger Powers fade quicker. * The Green Ranger powers completely fade during the battle with Turbanshell. Tommy keeps the now drained Green Power Coin and retires again to concentrate on his studies. * With Zedd continuing to attack the now weakened Ranger Team, Zordon decides its time to create a new Power Ranger. All of the Command Centre's power is transferred to the Power Chamber for the new Ranger Creation. This is the first Power Coin and set of Ranger Powers created by Zordon. * Rita's Dumpster crash lands on Earth. * Tommy is revealed to be the new White Ranger and is given command of the newly built White Tiger Zord. * Decendents of the original Wild West Rangers, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell and Rocky DeSantos arrive in Angel Grove. By luck they encounter the Ranger. * Lord Zedd decides to make his own evil Rangers. By chance alone he kidnaps Rocky Adam and Aisha forcing the Rangers to try and save them. In the process, they discover the Ranger's true identities and take an oath to never reveal the secrets of the Power Rangers. * The Rangers host a world teen summit at Angel Grove High. But, Zedd sends Goldar and the putties to kidnap their international guests. * Tor the Shuttlezord joins the Rangers and allows them to form the Thunder Ultrazord. * Zedd reveals his own Zord, Serpentera. Jason, Trini and Zack leave for the World Peace Conference after the Rangers retrieve the Sword of Power. ** Rocky replaces Jason as the Red Ranger. ** Adam replaces Zack as the Black Ranger. ** Aisha replaces Trini as the Yellow Ranger. * The Rangers lose their memories and Bulk and Skull learn their identities but end up sacrificing their knowledge of the Rangers identities to save them. * Lord Zedd attempts to make the Rangers powerless whenn he turns back the hands of time and turns the Rangers into kids. * Rita is freed from her dumpster again, and places a love potion on Zedd and are married. * Rita creates a clone of Tommy and gives him new Green Ranger powers. The main Ranger Team are also trapped in 18th Century Aangel Grove. After a lengthy battle white his White Ranger counterpart, Tommy's clone goes to live in the 18th Century after rescuing the other Rangers. * Kimberly goes back in time and helps Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Billy's ancestors (The Wild Wwest Rangers) battle Goldar and Needlenose. * Kimberly is rescued and Needlenose is destroyed. 1995 (Season 3) * The Rangers, minus Kimberly, go to the planet Edenoi to help Alpha's creator King Lexion. Together with The Masked Rider the Rangers battle Count Degon and his army helping liberate Edenoi from slavery. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull give up their quest to find the Ranger's identities. * Rito Revolto arrives on Earth, and introduces the new Tenga Warriors. Bulk and Skull become junior police officers. The Thunderzords are destroyed in battle with Rito causing an overload in Zordon's access to the Morphing Grid. The original Power Coins are cracked and damaged making them too dangerous to use. The Rangers seek out Ninjor and the Temple of Power and are granted Ninja powers by Ninjor, who join them as an ally and take control of the Ninjazords: ** Tommy is infused with the power of the White Falcon. ** Billy is infused with the power of the Blue Wolf. ** Rocky is infused with the power of the Red Ape. ** Adam is infused with the power of the Black Frog. ** Aisha is infused with the power of the Yellow Bear. ** Kimberly is infused with the power of the Pink Crane. * The United Nations create a division of NASADA to salvage and learn about the wrecked Thunderzords. They set up a base in Mariner Bay and create Lightspeed Technologies. * Titanus returns to form the Ninja Ultrazord during the battle with Face-Stealer. * Goldar removes Rita's love potion from Zedd only to find out Zedd really does love Rita. * On Christmas Eve, Zedd and Rita send their troops to the North Pole to capture Santa Claus and his elves thus preventing Santa from delivering his Christmas presents. The Rangers follow and save the Workshop. * Master Ville leaves the M51 Galaxy heading for Earth * Rita sends a brainwashed Katherine Hillard to undermine the Rangers. * Lord Zedd kidnaps Ninjor and seals the Falcon Zord rendering the Ninjazord unusable. Meanwhile Finster, Squatt and Baboo find the lost Shogan Zords. Lord Zedd kidnaps Kimberly and steals her Ninja Coin forcing The Rangers to take control of the Shogunzords. However Billy breaks Zedd's control and the Rangers assume the Shogun Zord Power. * King Mondo breaks the Machine Empire away from Darkspector's United Alliance of Evil sick of Darkspector's controlling rules and regulations preventing the Machine Empire's Expansion. * Katherine Hillard replaces Kimberly (who is heading off to train for the Pan Globals), after being freed from Rita's and Zedd's evil spell and recovering the Pink Ninja Power Coin. * Master Vile arrives on the Moon, coming up with a plan to conquer the Earth and gain access to the Zeo Crystal which still sits beneath the Bandora Palace. * The Rangers recover the Falcon Zord allowing the Shogunzords to become the Shogun Mega Falconzord. The Rangers are also able to rescue Ninjor. * The Rangers get the Zeo Crystal from the caverns beneath the Palace. Zordon splits the Zeo Crystal into five pieces and sends each piece into a different time. The Rangers are granted the ability to upgrade their armor into Metallic form, to battle the stronger Tengas. * Master Vile reverses time on Earth with the Orb of Doom which he summons in the Cave of Deception. * The Rangers are turned into kids by the Orb of Doom and the entire population reverses age 10 years. * The Machine Empire detects the Time shift on Earth and begin their invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. * The Aquitian Power Rangers from Aquitar arrive to protect Earth. Master Vile returns to his home galaxy. * Billy returns to normal age but the Ninja Coins are stolen by Goldar and Rito and destroyed by Rita & Zedd. * The Rangers go to different parts and times of the world to retrieve the different parts of the Zeo Crystal. * The Alien Rangers return to Aquitar after defeating the HydroHog. * Aisha gives her Zeo Crystal piece to Tanya Sloan to stay in Africa. The Rangers restore time with the Zeo Crystal. * Rito and Goldar appear in the Command Center and attempt to steal the Zeo Crystal and destroy the Command Center. 1996 Zeo * Rita and Zedd (along with their army, minus Rito and Goldar) are chased off the moon by the invading Machine Empire. King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket begin their invasion of Earth. Goldar and Rito lose their memories and remain on Earth as Bulk and Skull's servants. * The Zeo Crystal is found in the remains of the Command Center. The Command Center undergoes a major repair and becomes the Power Chamber. Billy steps down from being a Power Ranger, as he realizes he can aid the team greater while remaining in the Command Center due to his tech savvy nature, and lets Tanya become a new Ranger. **Tommy becomes the Red Zeo Ranger. **Rocky becomes Blue the Zeo Ranger. **Adam becomes Green the Zeo Ranger. **Tanya Sloan replaces Aisha and becomes the Yellow Zeo Ranger. **Katherine becomes the Pink Zeo Ranger. * With the fall the Hydro Hog, The Hydro Contaminators continue the invasion attempt of Aquitar. * Billy finds and teleports the remains of the Thunderzords from a NASADA warehouse to salvage Megazord transformation software and parts. * Billy builds and gives the Rangers the Zeozords which can form the Zeo Megazord. * With the activation of the Zeo Crystal, Trey of Triforia creates himself a Ranger Form in the appearance of the Zeo Rangers and begins to travel to Earth. En route he learns about Zordon's battle with evil from Triforian historical records. * Billy and Alpha 5 build the Defender Wheel. * Billy Graduates High School and permanently moves into the Power Chamber. * Billy is summoned to Aquitar to help the Aquitian Rangers. * After a month off planet Billy returns to Earth and builds the Red BattleZord which using Aquitian technology is mentally linked to Tommy. * Tommy reunites with his long lost brother David. * Darkonda discovers the existence of the Gold Ranger and hires the Varox to take his powers. * Billy begins to work on several "secret" projects including a replacement surface Power Chamber Control Room and new Ranger Powers. * The Gold Zeo Ranger arrives on Earth aboard Pyramidas. * Pyramidas combines with the Zeozords to form the Zeo Ultrazord. * The Varox attack Pyramidus forcing him to crash on Aquitar. * The Gold Ranger is revealed to be Trey of Triforia, an alien who is made up of 3 separate entities. Meanwhile Rita and Zedd return to the Moon. * Goldar and Rito regain their memories, and are transported back to the Moon. Jason returns from Switzerland and is given the powers of the Gold Ranger by Trey, after the transfer to Billy fails. * Before returning to Triforia, the Treys present the Super Zeozords to the Zeo Rangers. The Super Zeozords combine to form the Super Zeo Megazord. * The Super Zeo Megazord destroys King Mondo. * Rita and Zedd create Louie Kaboom. Louie Kaboom takes control of the Machine Empire, but betrays Rita and Zedd. * The Rangers are given the Warrior Wheel by Trey. * Auric the Conqueror joins the Rangers. * Tanya with the help of Zordon is reunited with her parents. * Louie Kaboom is destroyed by the Rangers after being put under a spell by Princess Archerina. Mondo's older son Prince Gasket and * Princess Archerina take control of the Machine Empire. * Darkspector begins his inital attacks on KO35. The Space Morphers are activated. * Tommy is kidnapped and brainwashed by Prince Gasket. Bulk and Skull get captured by the Machine Empire. The other Rangers rescue Tommy and are unknowingly saved by Bulk and Skull. * The KO35 Capital falls when Zahne the Silver Ranger is mortally wounded. He is placed in cryogenic freeze by Andros. * King Mondo is repaired retakes command of the Machine Empire. Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina leave the Machine Empire. * The Alien Rangers return to Earth to assist the Zeo Rangers in battling King Mondo's army and saving Billy, while the Zeo Rangers battle Rita's and Zedd's monster, which had been merged with King Mondo's Cog Changer monster. Billy decides to stay on Aquitar after being cured from an accelerated aging process. * Divatox and her Elite Guard arrive on Liaria looking for the Wizard Lerigot. * Jason starts have trouble with the Gold power. With Zordon's help, Trey is reunited, and he claims back the Gold Powers. * Rita and Zedd blow up King Mondo and his family. * Instead of attacking Earth straight away, Rita and Zedd move into the Machine Palace and begin deactivating the Cogs. 1997 Turbo * Chief Crandall is reprimanded by the Commisioner of the Angel Grove Police for abusing his position, allowing Lt Stone, Bulk and Skull to be re-hired onto the Angel Grove Police Force. * Kimberly returns to Angel Grove from Florida on a break from her training and decides to surprise everyone. She makes contact and stays with Jason who fills her in on all the news. * Lerigot a wizard from another planet seeks the help of the Rangers from Divatox, who wants to use Lerigot's power to release Maligore so she can marry him. Divatox kidnaps Lerigot's family to force him to work with her. Divatox captures Jason, Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull as human sacrifices for Maligore. The Rangers are granted new Turbo Powers to battle Divatox and the Space Pirates. * The Rangers finish the Turbo Powers and Turbo Zords. ** Tommy becomes the Red Turbo Ranger. ** Adam becomes the Green Turbo Ranger. ** Kat becomes the Pink Turbo Ranger. ** Tanya becomes the Yellow Turbo Ranger. ** Justin Stewart replaces an injured Rocky as the Blue Turbo Ranger. * Kimberly and Jason are placed under a spell by Maligore, but it is reversed by Lerigot. The Rangers use the Turbo Megazord to Destroy Maligore. * Divatox decides to conquer Earth as revenge for the Rangers destroying Maligore. * Darkspector senses the death of Maligore. * Bulk and Skull are demoted back to Junior Officers after being themselves trying to explain where they had been. * Zordon is granted his "freedom" by Larigot. He and Alpha 5 return to Eltar. * KO-35 finally falls to Darkspector. The Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Space Rangers are killed in the attack. Andros is the soul survivor and takes the power morphers as a reminder to never lead another team again, vowing to end the war by himself. * Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya graduate high school. Bulk and Skull are turned into chimps. Lerigot thanks Zordon for his help by freeing Zordon from his time warp. * Zordon and Alpha 5 leave for Eltar. Dimitria and Alpha 6 take over assisting the Rangers. * Visceron arrives on Earth from Inquirus to inform Dimitria that she has a twin sister. * Divatox kidnaps Pharaoh to battle the Rangers. He fails. * Blue Senturion arrives on Earth from the future with a message to help out the Rangers and brings his own Zord, the Robo Racer. * In a moment of passing the torch, the 4 veteran Rangers hand over their powers to a new generation. ** T.J. Johnson replaces Tommy as the Red Turbo Ranger. ** Carlos Vallerte replaces Adam as the Green Turbo Ranger. ** Ashley Hammond replaces Tanya as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. ** Cassie Chan replaces Katherine as the Pink Turbo Ranger. * Whilst back on Earth, Zordon shares some Eltarian technology with NASADA, making NASADA an official agency of Zordon. * Darkspector passes by Earth to investigate what Divatox is up to after her failure with Maligore. He finds the Machine Empire remnants and orders his forces to rebuild and reprogram the Machine Empire. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa also agree to rejoin Darkspector's Alliance in exchange for rulership of Earth and Triforia. * Tommy decides to quit Raceing and heads to University to study Paleontology. * Adam opens his own Martial Arts Dojo. * Bulk and Skull become human again. * Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins and Chase Randall are born. * Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster arrive on Earth. * The Phantom Ranger arrives on Earth from Eltar. * General Havoc arrives on Earth with his Space Base and steals the Turbo Megazord. * The Phantom Ranger gives the Rangers a new set of Zords, the Rescuezords, as well as his personal Zord, the Artillatron Carrier Zord. * The Rescuezords form the Rescue Megazord. * The Rangers recover the Turbo Megazord. * The Turbo and Rescue Megazords are destroyed. * Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave Earth to try looking for Zordon on Eltar, which is under attack, leaving the Power Chamber defenseless. * Andros leaves KO-35s remains to infiltrate DarkSpector's gathering. * The Space Pirates succeed in destroying the Power Chamber. * Divatox is called away from Earth by DarkSpecter. The powerless Rangers and Alpha 6 need to find a way to save Zordon, who had been captured by the United Alliance of Evil. Justin suggests that they use the newly-activated Astro Shuttle from NASADA. Justin chooses to stay behind on Earth to live with his father, while the other Rangers and Alpha 6 set off on an Astro Shuttle into space. 1998 In Space * Andros learns of Zordon's capture and DarkSpecter's plans to conquer the universe and get beamed aboard the Astro Megaship. There, the Turbo Rangers arrive and meet up with Andros, and are granted with new Space Ranger Powers. **T.J. Johnson becomes the Blue Space Ranger. **Carlos Vallerte becomes the Black Space Ranger. **Ashley Hammond becomes the Yellow Space Ranger. **Cassie Chan becomes the Pink Space Ranger. * The Astro Shuttle and the Astro Megaship combine to form the Astro Megazord. Bulk and Skull set out to prove aliens exist. * Astronima attempts to use the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to infiltrate and steal the Astro Megaship. * The Phantom Ranger returns and gives the Rangers the Delta Megaship, which can become the Delta Megazord. * The Astro and Delta Megazords combine to form the Astro Delta Megazord. * Andros learns that Darkonda was the one who kidnapped his sister, Karone, when he was a kid. * Using plans and schematics supplied by the Zordon Files, NASADA begin building Terra Venture as an exact replica of Angel Grove. * The Blue Turbo Robot Ranger is destroyed on Eltar. * Future Green Dino Charge Ranger Riley Griffin is born. * The Rangers find the Mega V Zords, combine to form the Mega Voyager, which were hidden by Zordon. * Justin and Storm Blaster return to help the Rangers rescue Lightning Cruiser. * Andros' old friend Zhane is awakened from his cryogneic sleep and joins the team as the Silver Ranger. * Jarrod starts training with the Order of the Claw. * Adam returns to help Carlos with his self-confidence. In the process Adam uses the original Masterdon Power Coin to Morph nearly killing himself in the process. * Andros finds out that Astronema, co-leader of the Evil Space Aliens, is none other than his long-lost sister Karone. * Karone joins the Rangers after learning that Andros is her brother. * Karone is captured and brainwashed by Dark Specter. Zhane is given the Mega Winger, which can combine with the Mega Voyager to become the Winged Mega Voyager. * Astronema creates the Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Black Psycho Rangers which draw their powers directly from DarkSpector. * The Rangers slowly defeat the Psycho Rangers.... who are later turned into data cards. * During the Final Battle of Earth, Dark Specter is destroyed alongside Darkonda. The Mega Winger is destroyed. Astronema declares herself the new ruler and threatens to destroy all the citizens of Angel Grove if they don't turn over the Rangers, but the citizens, starting with Bulk and Skull, declare they are the Rangers. The Rangers, minus Andros, reveal themselves to the public. Andros battles and injures Astronema. Andros reluctantly destroys Zordon, releasing a wave of energy that spread throughout the enemies destroying most of them. Rita, Zedd, and Divatox are turned into humans. Karone is reunited with her brother Andros. * After the battle, NASADA gathers up all the now abandoned Spector-Technology. The Dark Fortress is moved and becomes a retrofit of Human and Spector Tech. The Dark Fortress is re-christened Terra Venture. See Also Fan Timelines